knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bhav Byukushi
}}|width: };|}} |- | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | Who are you again? You're so weak that I can't even remember you | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Bhav Byukushi |} Bhav Byukushi (素晴らしい男, Byukushi Bhav) is an immensely talented basketball player who is currently playing for Yukaran High. He is a member and captain of the Successors of the Miracles and is the only one who the group knuckles under. He is known as the Magician (魔術師, Majutsu-Shi) and Handles (ハンドル, Handoru) because of his innate talent to pass and dribble the basketball. He served as the captain of Teiko Junior High alongside his teammate, Arpan Zerro in middle school. In high school, Byukushi became the point guard and captain of Yukaran High. Appearance Bhav Byukushi has a rather small stature for someone who has captained the Successor of Miracles. He stands at only 176 cm tall, making him the shortest out of the Generation of Miracles. He usually carries an indifferent look on his youthful face unless, of course, he is playing basketball. When playing basketball, Byukushi sports a serious and unwavering gaze. Moreover, his gaze has been compared to a tiger eyeing its prey. He has crimson colored eyes and medium-sized bangs that fall right above his eyes. It is noted that when Byukushi uses his Belial Eye, his eyes turn into a yellow-ish color. Other than this, Byukushi's usual attire consists of black pants, a white-collared shirt, a black tie, and finally a matching black jacket. During colder months, he is seen wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a dark hoodie which he keeps open at the front. A necklace with a ring attached to it is seen hanging from his neck. It is unknown why he wears this necklace. On game days, Byukushi is seen wearing red and white Yukaran athletic pants and shirt. He usually wears his warm-up jacket over his shoulders and lets the arms hang to the side. On the court, Byukushi wears his team uniform and sports the number 29 for unknown reasons. He was offered number 4 as it is customary for captains but he declined the request. Other than this, he wears a white wrist band on his left arm while he is on the court. Overall, Byukushi is quite handsome or "cute" as noted by his female peers. Personality When first appearing in the series, Byukushi is shown to have a intimidating personality. The other four members of the Successor of the Miracles listen to his commands signifying his immense strength. He is shown to have a certain level of respect for his former and current teammates but he also expects them to perform at a high level. Byukushi believes winning to be everything and believes losing to be the worst fate that can be bestowed upon a person. This winning-only mentality stems from his upbringing. His parents were very strict and always expected Byukushi to be exceptional in anything he did and after a while, Byukushi himself began to expect himself to always win. He expects to win when he plays basketball, believing in his abilities completely. While on the court, he is completely focused and does not pay attention to anything else. He is so focused at times that he is mistaken to be in the zone. He is quite blunt when talking to his teammates at times, telling them what they should've done in a possession or how they should improve their basketball skills. He is also very confident in his ability to play basketball and loves fighting against strong opponents. Byukushi pays no attention to the weak and only acknowledges the players which he finds strong, these players being few and far between. Byukushi is shown to only remember the names of his teammates, former teammates or players he finds are strong and worthy enough for him to remember. He has forgotten many player's names despite playing them multiple times, telling them that he doesn't feel the need to remember their names as they are weak. Initially, Byukushi's personality was of someone who enjoyed playing basketball and had the up-most respect for his teammates and opponents. While he still had the winners-first mentality, Byukushi viewed losing as something that was meant to be learned from. He was shown to be very active during practices and was someone who could inspire his teammates to improve and play harder. He was also a supportive teammate who would compliment and lead his teammates on the court. As a sign of respect, Byukushi was always seen calling his teammates by their last name. During his second year of middle school, Byukushi manifested his new personality. After winning the middle school nationals during his first year in middle school, Byukushi was invited to train with Hanamiya Makato. After spending a summer practicing with Hanamiya, Byukushi became much more serious and lost the ability to have fun while playing. After this personality takes over, Byukushi shows no remorse towards his opponents; seeing them only as something that stand in his way. He also stops complimenting and supporting his teammates, instead expecting them to play at a high level since they share the same court as him. Despite picking up parts of Hanamiya's personality, Byukushi still believes in winning the right way. He refuses to injure opponents or use underhanded tactics to win games. He claims that this is "disrespectful towards basketball itself". Byukushi also begins to call his teammates by their first name instead of their last name. Generally, Byukushi is a pass-first point guard who willingly gets every player on his team involved in the game. If pushed to the brink of losing, Byukushi becomes much more calm and starts playing by himself. During this time, Byukushi stops depending on his teammates; a trait he shares with the rest of the Successor of the Miracles. Teammates have been shown to identify a certain coldness in his eyes when he starts playing by himself. Multiple people; spectators, opponents, and even teammates have been shown to be afraid of him after this change manifests itself in him. History Byukushi was born into the family of an unnamed professional basketball player. Since his father was very successful and famous, Byukushi was expected to excel in everything he did; hobbies and academics included. Byukushi began playing basketball out on his street when he was very young, around the age of 4. He learned the game from his father who was previously the point guard for the Japanese National Team. He molded his game after his father and began playing with other street ballers and high-level players. He became known as The ''' '''Magician at this time because of his extreme gift of dribbling the basketball. He graduated from elementary school and began attending Teiko Junior High School. Byukushi was seen at the Teiko Junior High's basketball tryouts. His name was one of the five that had made it into the first-string, a feat that had rarely been done before. Teiko's coach said that Byukushi had a strong sense of presence and he could feel his innate talent when he walked through the doors for the first time. Byukushi, although naturally a prodigy, spent alot of his time practicing the game of basketball. He called this being "A student of the game" and he always tried to inspire his teamates to practice harder as well. After dominating in his first game, Byukushi was made captain of the basketball team. It is noted that he also broke Teiko's previous record by recording 26 assists in his first game. The previous record was held by the captain of the GoM, Seijuro Akashi. Byukushi eventually met Kayuki Kuroko at the practice court outside Teiko. He was amazed by her talent and asked her to join the Teiko basketball team, thinking how she would make a great addition to their roster. After Kayuki told Byukushi that she could not play because she was a girl, Byukushi assured her that her gender would not be a problem. He talked to the coach and got Kayuki a tryout for the team. She started scrimmaging with the first-string and shocked everybody by outplaying most of the members of the team. After this performance, she was made the "Phantom Sixth Player" of the SoM. Teiko won all its matches and easily made it to the nationals in their first year. They faced Rokugo Junior High in the final game. Byukushi was especially excited for this game because he was going the face the "Miracle Point Guard", Hiroto Sato. After soundly defeating Rokugo 138-46, Byukushi told Hiroto to improve his game so they could play each other next year. Upon hearing this Hirato smirked and gave Byukushi a thumbs-up. A week after winning the national title, Byukushi is called to school early. He reaches Teiko and is greeted by Hanamiya Makato. Hanamiya tells Byukushi that he will train him and make him an even stronger player. Byukushi agrees to the offer and starts training with him. When the next school year starts, Byukushi has changed drastically. During this time, the other four members of the Successor of the Miracles also begin to rapidly improve and prove themselves as prodigies. Byukushi now cares about winning over anything else and pushes his teammates harder than before. Furthermore, Byukushi awakens the Belial Eye during this time. This change in personality and ability took place because of the intense training that Byukushi went through with Hanamiya. Teiko wins all of its matches and reaches the national championships once again to face Rokugo Junior High and Hiroto Sato. Before the game starts, Byukushi tells Hiroto that he will crush him like a bug. Hiroto is shown to be extremely terrified after this encounter. Teiko easily beats Rokugo, winning 171-34. In their third year, Byukushi and the rest of the Successors of the Miracles attend the national finals again. They have won all their matches and are aiming for the third straight victory. They face a battle-hardened Kamata East Junior High who have the dynamic duo of Guoxing Chen and Ryushen Chen. Teiko goes on to win the game by a wide margin. Teiko ends up winning the national title three years in a row once again. After graduating from Teiko Junior High, the SoM meet in the gym one last time. They decide that they are going to battle each other in High School to see who the strongest of them is. Secretly, Byukushi also has another motive for this battle between the SoM. He wants to preserve the power and status of the SoM by having them defeat all the other teams in Japan. They all agree to this battle and then head their separate ways. After the SoM leave the gym, Kayuki is seen in the gym looking around and thinking. Ultimately, she decides to join this battle and fight the SoM. Following his graduation from Teiko, Byukushi is recruited by many schools including Rakuzan, Kirisaki Dai Ichi, and Shutoku. However, Byukushi takes interest in the newly opened Yukaran High and decides to attend there instead. Skill }}|width: };|}} |- | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | He is impossible to predict. He can do whatever he wants, when he wants. | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Makato Hanamiya about Byukushi |} Creative Dribbling Byukushi is a great ball-handler. His dribbling is so fast and unpredictable that it has been touted to be impossible to steal. This because it is impossible for the defender to guess which way Byukushi is going to dribble. He uses many different moves to outmanuever his opponent. Behind-the-Back Dribble Byukushi is adept at dribbling the ball in many ways. He can put the ball around his back and switch it to his other hand this way. He uses this move against slower opponents so he can get past them. He will dribble one way and then quickly wrap the ball around his back and change directions. He can also change his speed while doing this to easily get past his opponent. Crossover Dribble If Byukushi feels pressured enough, he will start using his favorite dribble move, the crossover. He will either head-fake or move in one direction and then quickly switch the ball to his other hand. After getting past his opponent, Byukushi can pass or score. The only known weakness of this move is the predictability of where the ball is going. This weakness was exploited by Yazzer when they played in Junior High. Byukushi bypassed this weakness by doing the crossover dribble twice thus increasing its unpredictability. Anklebreak Dribble Byukushi uses this dribble as a last-resort move. He will combine his creative dribbling skills and exploit them to their maximum potential. He will dribble extremely fast and switch directions so many times that the opponent who is guarding him will lose his balance and stumble to the ground. Byukushi has said that he will only use this move against his fellow Successors of the Miracles, Hiroto Sato or Leon Kaizer. Through-the-Leg Dribble Byukushi has very creative dribbling skills that are unpredictable. When he wants to fool around with his opponent, Byukushi will put the ball through his opponents legs and then retrieve it on the other side. He has never used this move against strong opponents because of its immense weakness; the ball can easily be stolen after it goes through his opponents leg. Breaking Double-Teams Dribble Byukushi can also break double-teams and traps when he feels the need to. He will start going one direction and then dribble very low through the two defenders. He can also use a head fake and then split the double-team. This is a very useful skill because it is impossible to stop him when he is dribbling the ball. Passing Byukushi is also a very gifted passer. He can change the speed and direction of the pass at will. Byukushi can also trick his opponent by faking a pass and then changing his pass target. Fake Passing Byukushi can fake out his opponent by making them think he is passing to this teammate while he will pass to another teammate. He will usually use his head to fake or he will make it seem like he is passing but he will not release the ball. After doing this, he will change his pass target so he can give his teammates the best shot. Sonic Pass Byukushi can change the speed of the pass whenever he feels the need. He can pass the ball faster or slower depending on his choice. He can also release the ball from his hands earlier or later to confuse his opponent. When Byukushi passes the ball at full speed, the ball flies past his opponent and leaves a orange trail behind it. This is because the pass is so fast that the human eye cannot follow it. Serpentine Pass Byukushi can also change the direction of the pass by putting incredible spin on it. This is seen when he threw the ball to Hirato Ming but the ball curved to Guoxing Chen instead. This was because he put enough spin on the ball to where it would change directions in mid-air. This pass is called the serpentine pass because the ball moves similar to a serpent's movement. Zone Zone is a state of being that Byukushi can access once he is on the brink of losing. Under this influence, he is "in the zone", which means that nobody else can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well. When a person is in the Zone, streams of sparks or currents of electricity seem to gather in the player's eyes, indicating that the individual has entered the Zone and gained his full potential as a basketball player. Orange sparks fly from Byukushi's eyes when he is in the zone. When entering the Zone, one forgets everything and focuses solely on the game. It is a superlative of regular concentration. Only the elite of the best of the best of players are allowed to enter the Zone, and Byukushi seemed to have forced his way in. Opening the gate to the Zone means opening the gate to your full potential, the full 100% of one's capabilities and abilities. In Byukushi's case, his dribbling speed triples at the least and his finishing prowess increases drastically. His ability to pass the ball escalates and Byukushi's skills become even more overwhelming. Relationships Abhi Vindir Xingke Yan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:Captains Category:PG Category:Successors of the Miracles Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Yukaran High Category:DRAFT